One More Time
by Cendy Hoseki
Summary: Shikamaru baru saja pulang dari Suna bersama Temari. Tapi dia begitu terkejut ketika mendapati fakta bahwa Ino dan Sai sering melakukan misi bersama. Terlebih lagi, entah mengapa Ino sekarang lebih sering menghindari Shikamaru. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?


**One More Time**

**By Cendy Hoseki**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Maybe OOC, abal, gaje, typo(s)**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hokage tersenyum puas ketika mendengar laporan misi dari salah satu shinobi andalannya. Sesekali hokage wanita pertama di Konoha itu memperhatikan beberapa gulungan yang tadi di bawa shinobi itu, "Kerja bagus, Shikamaru…"

"Hahhh… Mendokusei."

"Hey bodoh. Sopan sedikit dong." Sahut Temari sambari menyikut perut pemuda di sampingnya.

Hokage hanya menarik nafas panjang menghadapi tingkah salah satu shinobi kepercayaannya. Ia memang sangat puas dengan kinerja shinobi itu dalam membangun relasi dengan desa Suna. Tapi, ia juga harus menerima kenyataan bahwa shinobi dihadapannya ini terkadang bisa bersikap sangat menyebalkan.

"Temari-san…"

"Ah, iya hokage-sama." Jawab Temari sembari menatap langsung ke arah sang hokage. Memberikan isyarat bahwa ia mendengarkan.

"Kuharap kalian bisa secepatnya menyelesaikan persiapan untuk ujian chunnin tahun ini. Karena waktunya sudah tidak banyak lagi."

"Suatu kehormatan karena hokage-sama sudah mempercayakan Suna untuk membantu Konoha dalam ujian chunnin kali ini."

"Tidak, kami yang berterima kasih. Menjadi tuan rumah bagi ujian chunnin memang membutuhkan persiapan yang cukup banyak. Kami sangat tertolong." Ujar sang hokage wanita pertama di Konoha itu.

"Hooaaaemmm…"

Brak!

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut ketika mendengar suara gebrakan dari meja hokage. Baiklah sepertinya kesabaran sang hokage sudah mulai habis. Bagaimana tidak? Ketika ia sedang berbicara dengan wakil desa lain, shinobi andalannya itu justru malah menguap dengan begitu lebar. Sementara sang tersangka, malah dengan santainya memasang wajah mengantuk.

"Kak Tsunade…" Shizune berusaha menenangkan sang hokage yang sepertinya sudah hampir mengamuk.

"NA-RA SHI-KA-MA-RU…" Tsunade menyebut nama Shikamaru dengan penuh penekanan. Wajar saja. Wanita paruh baya ini sedang menahan emosinya supaya tidak menendang bocah tengil yang ada dihadapannya.

"Bolehkah kami pergi sekarang? Aku lelah."

"Aku belum selesai bicara bocah!"

"Hoaamm… Apa masih lama?"

"Kau benar-benar mengu-"

Tok…Tok…Tok…

Geraman Tsunade, terinterupsi oleh sebuah ketukan dari arah pintu, "Masuk."

"Permisi, hokage-sama… Saya datang untuk melapor."

"Ahh… Kau Sai. Masuklah. Bagaimana?"

Shikamaru memandang pemuda yang baru saja masuk melalui ekor matanya. Tch… Pemuda menyebalkan yang selalu memasang senyum palsu. Jujur saja Shikamaru tak begitu suka dengan rekan setim Naruto ini. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan pemuda ini benar-benar tidak berkesan baginya. Mana ada orang baru yang memberi salam perkenalan dengan cara yang justru nyaris membuat ia, Chouji, dan Naruto mati. Pemuda yang merepotkan, begitu pikirnya.

"Ini laporan tertulisnya. Misi berhasil."

"Bagus. Oya, dimana partnermu?" tanya sang hokage sambil mengamati laporan dari shinobi berkulit pucat itu.

"Aa… Sebentar lagi ia kemari. Tadi ia bertemu dengan Chouji-san." Jawab Sasi sambil tetap memasang senyum palsunya.

Shikamaru mengernyit ketika mendengar nama Chouji disebut. Siapa sebenarnya partner Sai dalam misi kali ini? Apakah Naruto?

"Ahh… Maaf aku baru datang melapor." Seru seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan hokage. Sesaat pandangan gadis berambut pirang ini sempat terarah ke Shikamaru. Tapi gadis ini segera mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah lain. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Shikamaru mendengus.

"Yamanaka Ino dan Sai. Kerja kalian sangat bagus," kata sang hokage sambil manatap kedua shinobi yang baru saja masuk, "sepertinya kalian sangat cocok bila bekerjasama. Semua misi yang kubebankan pada kalian selalu berakhir memuaskan. Baiklah kalian boleh istirahat selama beberapa hari."

"Baik. Terima Kasih Hokage-sama." Jawab Ino dan Sai kompak.

"Hn. Kalian boleh pergi."

Setelah ber-ojigi, Sai dan Ino segera keluar dari ruangan hokage. Sementara itu, Shikamaru hanya menatap mereka tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah kata sama sekali. Pemuda berambut nanas ini sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyapa kawan setimnya.

Tepat sebelum Ino keluar dari ruangan itu, pandangan Shikamaru dan Ino bertemu. Keduanya saling memandang satu sama lain selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Ino lagi-lagi mengalihkan pandangannya tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Shikamaru, antarkan Temari ke penginapan. Besok kalian baru mulai persiapannya." Ucap Tsunade yang sepertinya sudah malas untuk berdebat dengan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tak membuang waktu lagi. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, ia segera keluar dari ruang hokage dengan diikuti Temari. Bagaimanapun ia sudah cukup lelah. Ia hanya ingin segera sampai di rumah, mandi, lalu segera berbaring di tempat tidur kesayangannya dan tidur.

Tapi langkah Shikamaru terhenti ketika ia melihat salah satu rekan setim-nya, Yamanaka Ino, sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Sai di balkon gedung hokage. Ino tampak bersemangat menceritakan sesuatu pada Sai. Sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum kecil sambil sesekali mengangguk-angguk. Tapi yang membuat Shikamaru mengernyit heran adalah ekspresi Sai. Ekspresi pemuda itu tampak berbeda. Meskipun Sai sedang tersenyum, tapi Shikamaru tahu bahwa itu bukanlah senyum palsu seperti biasanya. Dan Shikamaru makin melotot ketika dilihatnya Sai membelai kepala Ino dengan lembut. Astaga! Apa yang terjadi?

"Ada apa Shikamaru?" tanya Temari yang heran melihat Shikamaru tiba-tiba berhenti.

Shikamaru menggeleng singkat, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo cepat kita pergi." Jawab Shikamaru sambil melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

.

.

.

"Hey Shikamaru. Kau sudah pulang?"

Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya, "Naruto? Sakura?"

"Iya, ini kami bodoh! Apa kau sudah lupa pada kami?" Naruto menepuk bahu Shikamaru sambil memasang cengiran lebar.

"Mendokusei."

"Hey… Ku pikir satu bulan di Suna bisa merubah kebiasaan berbicaramu yang menyebalkan itu." Sahut Naruto sambil memasang wajah heran. Sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi kedua temannya.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa menanggapi ocehan Naruto.

"Kami mau ke tempat Sai. Hari ini dia pulang dari misi."

"Sai?"

"Iya, akhir-akhir ini dia sering sekali mendapatkan misi. Kami jadi jarang bertemu dengannya." Jawab Naruto sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Misi tunggal?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering mendapat misi dengan Ino."

"Apa?" Shikamaru tampak terkejut mendengar perkataan Sakura. Bagaimana mungkin Sai justru lebih sering dipasangkan dengan Ino? Bukannya Sai merupakan tim tujuh?

"Iya Shikamaru. Ini dikarenakan tim tujuh tidak dapat menjalankan misi bersama-sama untuk sementara waktu. Naruto akhir-akhir ini sibuk latihan, Kakashi-sensei dan Yamato-taichou juga sibuk dengan misi. Sementara aku sibuk di rumah sakit." Sakura menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "Karena itu Sai yang lebih sering dikirim untuk misi."

"Lalu kenapa ia dipasangkan dengan Ino?"

"Mungkin hokage ingin menjodohkan Sai dengan Ino." Sahut Naruto enteng yang langsung mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari Sakura.

"Jaga bicaramu, Naruto. Mana mungkin hokage berpikiran seperti itu."

"Tapi, Sakura-chan. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh nenek-nenek itu kan?"

Duagghh…

Shikamaru tidak lagi memperdulikan rintihan Naruto yang tiba-tiba dipukul oleh Sakura. Yang ada dipikirannya kini hanyalah Sai dan Ino yang sering menjalankan misi bersama. Mau tak mau otak jenius Shikamaru mulai berpikir, tidak mungkin hokage sengaja menjadikan Ino rekan satu tim Sai tanpa alasan khusus. Jika disebut kebetulan hanya mereka berdua yang sedang senggang, itu tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin kebetulan terjadi berulang kali. Lagipula Shikamaru cukup tahu bahwa Ino sudah cukup sibuk di rumah sakit dan jarang memiliki waktu senggang.

Jika alasannya karena Ino merupakan kunoichi yang mampu menjadi tenaga medis. Kenapa hokage tidak mengirimkan Sakura saja? Bukankah Sakura merupakan rekan setim Sai. Dimana mereka berdua pasti bisa bekerjasama lebih baik.

Bagaimanapun ini memang mencurigakan. Pasti ada alasan khusus.

Tapi apa alasannya?

"Shikamaru…"

Panggilan Naruto membuyarkan pikiran Shikamaru yang masih sibuk mencerna alasan hokage menjadikan Sai dan Ino rekan satu tim, "Apa?" sahutnya malas.

"Lusa, kita akan mengadakan pesta. Datang ya? Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul." Ujar Naruto sambil memasang cengiran lebarnya.

"Hn. Baiklah." Jawab Shikamaru sambil tersenyum kecil, "Aku pulang dulu. Sampai nanti."

"Yooo… Hati-hati Shikamaru…" Naruto melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat, "Yosh, lusa kita akan pesta. Pasti akan seru."

Sementara itu Sakura menatap Shikamaru dengan dahi yang mengernyit heran.

"Ada yang aneh." Gumam kunoichi berambut merah muda itu.

.

.

.

Shikamaru melanjutkan perjalannya pulang ke rumah dengan perlahan. Sesekali ia melemparkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ahh… Rasanya sudah lama sekali. Satu bulan meninggalkan Konoha sudah mampu membuat shinobi jenius ini merasa kangen dengan hiruk pikuk Konoha. Seulas senyum tipis pun terpasang di wajahnya yang sudah tampak lelah.

Ya, ia memang merindukan Konoha. Ia merindukan saat-saat berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, bermain shogi dengan almarhum gurunya, memandang awan-awan kesayangannya, menemani Chouji latihan, dan bertengkar dengan Ino.

Tch… Ino ya? Memikirkan Ino membuat pemuda berkuncir nanas itu mengingat pertemuannya dengan gadis itu di ruang hokage tadi. Entah mengapa ia merasa aneh ketika bertemu dengan Ino. Biasanya gadis itu akan heboh menyapanya atau menanyakan kabarnya. Tapi tadi, jangankan menyapa. Gadis itu tadi bahkan tidak tersenyum padanya sama sekali.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa karena ada Sai? Shikamaru cukup tahu kalau Ino menyukai Sai. Jangan-jangan tadi gadis itu sedang menjaga sikapnya dihadapan Sai? Tapi, heyyy… Menjaga sikap di hadapan pria yang disukai bukan berarti mengacuhkan sahabat sendiri kan? Hahhh… Wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta memang merepotkan.

Tapi hal yang lebih mengusiknya adalah kenyataan bahwa ternyata Sai dan Ino sering melakukan misi bersama. Oke, otak jeniusnya sudah menangkap ada keanehan dari keputusan hokage yang sering mengirimkan Ino dan Sai melakukan misi berdua. Berarti memang ada hal yang aneh. Dia jenius, pasti tidak mungkin salah.

Dan yang paling membuat Shikamaru heran adalah sejak kapan hubungan Ino dan Sai menjadi begitu dekat? Bahkan tadi Sai bisa melepas topeng palsunya di hadapan Ino. Huhh… Sepertinya pemuda itu memang merepotkan. Sangat merepotkan.

Tapi lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok gadis yang sedari tadi sedang ia pikirkan sedang kesulitan membawa barang-barang belanjaannya. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, Shikamaru melangkah mendekati sosok gadis itu.

"Ino?"

Gadis yang ternyata Ino itu tampak kaget dengan kedatangan Shikamaru hingga akhirnya ia justru menjatuhkan seluruh barang-barang belanjaannya.

"Ah! Belanjaanku… Sial!" gerutu Ino sambil membungkuk untuk mengambil barang-barangnya yang kini sudah berserakan di tanah.

"Biar kubantu." Sahut Shikamaru ikut mengambil dan memasukakan kembali belanjaan Ino ke dalam tas.

"Aa… Terima kasih Shikamaru." Ino bangkit dan bermaksud mengambil tas-tas belanjaanya yang sedang di bawa Shikamaru.

"Biar aku yang membawanya. Ayo kuantar."

Mata aquamarine Ino tampak melotot ketika mendengar perkataan kawan satu timnya, "Ti-tidak perlu. Biar aku pulang sendiri. Kau pulanglah."

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa? Kau akan kesulitan membawa barang sebanyak ini."

"Tidak." Ino menggeleng pelan, "Kau juga baru pulang dari misi kan? Kau pasti lelah. Pulang dan istirahatlah."

"Jangan keras kepala, Ino. Biar kuantar."

"Tidak! Aku bisa sendiri." Sahut Ino sambil mengambil barang-barangnya, "Pulang dan istirahatlah."

Shikamaru tidak membantah lagi. Ia membiarkan gadis dihadapannya untuk mengambil barang belanjaannya.

"Aku pulang dulu, Shikamaru." Pamit Ino tanpa melihat Shikamaru. Gadis blonde itu melangkah menjauhi Shikamaru. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, gadis itu sudah berhenti dan berbalik lagi, "Besok datanglah ke rumah sakit. Lakukan pemeriksaan rutin."

"Baiklah."

Setelah mendengar jawaban Shikamaru, Ino tersenyum kecil dan kembali melangkah pulang ke rumahnya. Meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih tak beranjak dari sana. Pemuda dari klan Nara terue memperhatikan Ino sampai sosok gadis itu menghilang.

"Rasanya ada yang berubah…" gumam Shikaru sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang.

.

.

.

"Ino-pig…" Seru Sakura ketika melihat kawannya sedang berjalan sambil menunduk.

"Eh? Jidat? Naruto?"

"Hooiii… Kebetulan sekali. Tadi kami baru saja bertemu Shikamaru. Sekarang kami bertemu denganmu." Sapa Naruto sambil meletakkkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Shikamaru?" tanya Ino heran, "Kalian tadi bertemu dengannya?"

"Iya. Dan aku mengajaknya ke pesta kita lusa." Naruto memasang cengiran lebarnya, "Hahhh… Besok lusa pasti seru. Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul."

Sakura tersenyum melihat reaksi Naruto yang belum-belum sudah namapak riang memikirkan pesta lusa. Tapi tidak dengan Ino, gadis bermata aquamarine itu justru tampak terkejut ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Pig, kau habis belanja ya?"

Ino mengangguk, "Iya, sudah tiga hari aku tidak di rumah. Pasti bahan-bahan makanan di rumah sudah habis."

"Wah Ino-chan memang gadis yang rajin ya? Sai pasti akan senang."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Naruto?" tanya Ino bingung.

Naruto menyeringai, "Hooo… Kau belum tahu ya? Sai itu sepertinya menyukaimu lho… Akhir-akhir ini setiap bertemu denganku, dia hanya membicarakan kau dan misi-misi kalian. Khu... khu… Khu… Sepertinya itu pertanda."

Ino melongo mendengar perkataan Naruto, "Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Ino tidak percaya. Di wajahnya terselip ekspresi ragu-ragu.

Duaagghh…!

"Aduhhh… Kenapa kau memukulku lagi Sakura-chan?" teriak Naruto ketika Sakura memukul kepalanya. Ayolah sehari ini dia sudah dua kali dipukul oleh Sakura tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Bodoh! Jangan menyebarkan gosip yang tidak-tidak. Sai bercerita tentang Ino karena kau yang memaksanya bercerita tentang Ino kan? Jangan dengarkan perkataan orang bodoh ini, Pig!"

Ino menyeringai ketika mendengar perkataan, "Hooo… Kau cemburu ya Sakura?"

"A-apa?"

"Atau kau iri karena ternyata aku memang lebih unggul darimu dalam soal cinta?" tanya Ino sambil mengerling usil ke sahabatnya.

Sementara itu Sakura wajahnya sudah merah padam. Jelas sekali kalau gadis berambut merah muda itu sedang menahan rasa marah dan malu tentunya, "Hah? Jangan mimpi Pig, Sai tidak mungkin menyukaimu. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau dia itu tidak memiliki emosi."

"Umm… tapi kurasa cowok sedingin apapun akan terjerat dalam pesona nona Yamanaka ini, Jidat!"

"Tch… Kau PD sekali, Pig!"

"Tentu saja! Karena kenyataannnya memang begitu, Jidat!"

Dan akhirnya terjadilah adu _deathglare_ di antara dua kunoichi yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus rival. Keduanya sama-sama keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah. Aquamarine vs emerald. Kuning vs pink.

"A-ano… Kenapa kesannya kalian seperti sedang memperebutkan Sai ya? Padahal lebih tampan aku daripada Sai."

Buaghh… Jduakk… Duaghh… Brukk… Meong…

"Kau sekarang mau kemana Pig?" tanya Ino sambil melemaskan tangannya setelah memukul Naruto habis-habisan.

"Pulang." Sahut Ino sambil merapikan kantung-kantung belanjaan yang agak sedikit berantakan karena tadi terguncang saat ia memukul Naruto.

Sementara itu Naruto? Jangan tanya. Bocah berambut pirang itu kini sedang terkapar di tanah dengan benjolan-benjolan dan leban-lebam yang menghisai wajah tan-nya.

"Oya, kau sudah bertemu dengan Shikamaru belum? Hari ini dia sudah pulang misi lho…" ujar Sakura sambil merapikan rambutnya yang tertiup angin.

Ino terdiam, senyum yang tadi terpasang di wajahnya mendadak lenyap.

"Kau kenapa, Pig?" tanya Sakura yang heran mendapati perubahan wajah Ino.

"Ahh… Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum, "Aku hanya merasa kangen karena ternyata sudah cukup lama aku, Shika, dan Chouji tidak berkumpul bersama-sama."

"Pig…"

"Yahhh… Semenjak Asuma-sensei meninggal. Kami memang jarang bersama-sama lagi. Semuanya sudah disibukkan dengan misi masing-masing. Terlebih Shikamaru. Sekarang bocah pemalas itu sudah menjadi orang super sibuk." Ujar Ino sambil tersenyum miris.

Sakura tertegun mendengar jawaban Ino. Naruto yang sudah bangun dari pingsannya juga hanya menatap Ino lirih. Tim Ino mengalami hal yang sama seperti tim tujuh. Mereka sama-sama kehilangan salah satu anggota tim. Jika tim tujuh kehilangan Sasuke. Tim sepuluh justru mengalami kehilangan yang lebih besar. Mereka kehilangan guru mereka. Guru yang selama ini menaungi, melindungi, dan memimpin mereka. Sakura dan Naruto paham bila keadaan tim sepuluh menjadi kacau setelah kehilangan Asuma-sensei. Bagimanapun tim tujuh masih beruntung karena memiliki Kakashi-sensei dan lagi bukankah mereka juga mendapat anggota baru yaitu Sai dan Yamato-taichou.

"Kami mengerti perasaanmu, Ino…" sahut Naruto pada akhirnya, "Makanya besok lusa kita berpesta. Kita bangun lagi persahabatan kita. Bersemangatlah!"

Ino tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto, "Hahhh… Senangnya bila menjadi kau, Naruto. Selalu bersemangat dan memandang semuanya dari sisi positif. Meskipun kau sedikit bodoh dan merepotkan sih..."

"Heyyy… Kenapa bicaramu jadi menyebalkan seperti Shikamaru?" seru Naruto tidak setuju.

"Enak saja! Jangan samakan aku dengan pemalas itu!"

Sakura tertawa mendengar perdebatan antar shinobi berambut kuning itu. Ya bagaimanapun ia juga merindukan suasana dimana para rookie sembilan bisa bersenda gurau seperti dulu.

"Huhh… Aku mau pulang saja. Percuma berdebat denganmu, Naruto."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Oya, kau dan Chouji tidak mengunjungi Shikamaru? Kami saja mau mengunjungi Sai lho…"

Ino menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku mau pulang dan istirahat. Hari ini aku juga baru pulang dari misi. Baiklah aku pulang dulu. Jaa…" pamit Ino sambil berjalan menjauhi keduanya.

Sakura dan Naruto saling melempar pandang satu sama lain setelah kepergian Ino..

"Entah mengapa, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Ino. Apa kau juga merasakannya, Naruto?"

"Umm… Iya…" jawab Naruto sambil menyentuh dagunya seolah sedang berpikir, "Sepertinya, dia makin langsing?"

Buaghh!

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto menerima bogem mentah dari Sakura.

.

.

.

Ino kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah. Sepanjang jalan, gadis blonde ini tampak murung. Sedikit-sedikit, ia akan menghela nafas. Di wajahnya tidak ada rona semangat seperti biasanya. Yang terlihat justru ekspresi sedih, kecewa, dan ragu-ragu.

"Ino?"

Ino mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk, "Chouji?"

Sementara itu Chouji yang sedang duduk di depan rumah Ino hanya tersenyum kecil sambil membuang bungkus keripik kentangnya.

"Kau sudah lama menungguku? Maaf, tadi aku belanja dulu. Aku tak menyangka kau akan datang secepat ini."

Chouji bangkit berdiri, pemuda tambun itu mengambil kantung-kantung belanjaan Ino. "Tidak apa-apa, Ino. Aku juga sedang senggang."

Ino tersenyum kecil, "Iya. Oya, karena kau sudah di sini, kau harus ikut makan malam bersama aku dan ayah."

Chouji memperhatikan Ino yang sedang membuka pintu toko bunga yang juga merupakan kediaman Ino, "Kau mau memasak?"

"Iya, aku akan masak besar untuk ayah dan kau."

Chouji tertawa, "Tentu saja aku tak akan melewatkan kesempatan emas ini."

Ino tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi sahabatnya yang memang doyan makan itu. Ino tahu konsekuensi bila ia mengajak Chouji makan malam. Itu berarti malam ini ia harus memasak dalam porsi super besar. Tapi itu tak menjadi masalah bagi Ino. Bukankah nanti justru makan malamnya tak akan terasa sepi?

"Ino, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Kau ada waktu kan?"

Ino menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang membuka pintu. Cukup terkejut dengan perkataan Chouji barusan. Seingatnya Chouji tidak pernah bicara seserius ini dengannya, "Heyy… Tumben sekali kau serius seperti ini. Ada apa?"

"Ini mengenai Shikamaru."

**.:TBC:.**

**Catatan Author :**

Halo minna… Satu lagi fict ShikaIno yang abal bin gaje dari saya.

Chapter ini sepertinya belom keliatan konfliknya ya? Ya, sudahlah… Author juga masih bingung mau dibawa kemana cerita ini #plak.

Seperti biasa, yang mau ngasi review berupa kritikan, masukan, saran, koreksi, pendapat, coklat, uang, parcel, bom, pierching, lollipop, ikan, kaktus atau kertas koran #author makin ngaco# silakan mampir dulu ke kotak review.

Arigatou sudah mau membaca.

**.Cendy Hoseki.**


End file.
